


Couldn't Wait

by TwelveForever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveForever/pseuds/TwelveForever
Summary: She chewed on her lower lip, the anticipation nearly unbearable. She needed him. Now.





	Couldn't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Set in series 8 during The Caretaker. Just Whouffaldi smut.

Clara shoved him into the supply closet, slamming the door shut behind them. She flicked her wrist, locking it. They certainly did not want any interruptions. She knew she could lose her job but the risk of being caught made it more enticing. They'd been having sex for weeks now and since The Doctor worked at Coal Hill temporarily, she was always aching for him. Clara couldn't wait any longer to have him. Turning back around to face him, The Doctor surged up to ram her mouth against his.

 

The Doctor let out a little groan, and his hands skimmed down her sides until he was cupping her ass. She moaned approvingly as he began to knead the toned muscles with his knowledgeable fingers, squeezing and groping, tugging her closer to him.

 

Pulling back for air, Clara let out a soft whimper at the feel of his growing erection trapped between their writhing bodies, straining against the confines of his slacks. Arching her spine, Clara leaned back to give herself enough room to reach down between them.

 

The Doctor dipped his head down to nibble at her jaw and throat. She moaned, appreciative of his ministrations. He smirked against her neck, smug as ever.

 

Clara made quick work of his belt, unbuckling the clasp and popping the button on his pants, before tantalizingly tugging the zipper down. The Doctor gasped against the column of her throat when she shoved a hand inside and wrapped her fingers around his thick length, hard and ready in her hand.

 

Twisting her fist around him, she grinned triumphantly as she gained the upper hand. He was putty in her hands. She pumped her fist, squeezing slightly, as she stroked him to full hardness. The Doctor let out a whimper of disappointment when she withdrew her hand. Clara flashed him a saucy wink, and then shoved his slacks and boxers down, licking her lips in approval when his erection bounced free.

 

Stretching up on her toes, Clara brushed her lips across the shell of his ear. "Tomorrow is the weekend," she husked. "You know what that means? Don't you, Doctor? Hmm?"

 

The Doctor growled in response, his fingers curling around her hips, before he then roughly spun her around, pushing her up against the closed door. Her mouth dropped and she exhaled a hot breath, her insides melting, heat pooling in her core. His hands fumbled with the button of her jeans.

 

She chewed on her lower lip, the anticipation nearly unbearable. She needed him. Now. She was just about to assist him, when he managed to unsnap the button. A long slow groan rolled out of her mouth as he tugged her jeans, along with her soaked panties, down her long legs, letting them settle around her ankles.

 

Clara arched her back, eagerly presenting herself to his hungry eyes. She was already soaked, more than ready. The Doctor ran an appreciative hand along the curve of her ass, admiring the shape and firmness. His other hand gripped her left hip, keeping her steady as he moved the other hand around to her front, and down between her parted thighs.

 

With experienced fingers, The Doctor teased her folds and clit. Clara mewled, easing into his touch, shifting her hips, wanting more and more of that delicious friction. Oh god, he was so good at it.

 

"Oh... fuck, Doctor," she hissed out through gritted teeth, stifling a moan when he unceremoniously pushed a long finger inside her. Her eyes clenched shut tightly as her inner muscles fluttered around the intruding digit. Her entire body quivered as he worked her. The Doctor knew just how to touch her. Panting out a hot breath, Clara arched her neck to meet The Doctor's heated gaze, nudging her hips towards him. "I want you."

 

Grinning, The Doctor withdrew his finger, and smoothed his hand along her side, rucking up her blouse to expose the small of her back. He gripped her squirming hips with one hand, while he positioned himself with the other.

 

Clara bit her lower lip, and spread her hands out wide on the door for support. Her body tingled with anticipation as he rubbed the tip of his length along her soaked folds, teasing her entrance.

 

The Doctor hovered behind her, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he murmured his love. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt him nudge his swollen head past her threshold. He brushed a kiss against her temple, before dropping both his hands to her hips, his fingers curling into her skin. And then, without further delay, he slammed home.

 

Clara used one hand to try and smother the moan of delicious pleasure when she felt him stretch her wide and fill her completely. The Doctor groaned softly against her back, just as in awe of their amazing connection as she was.

 

He pressed a soft kiss against her throat, and then, almost agonizingly slowly, pulled himself nearly all the way out of her. She couldn't hold back the whimpering moan, even if she'd tried. But before she could miss him, he was thrusting back into her, pressing his pelvis flush against her toned backside.

 

He was meticulously, letting her feel every inch of his length with each stroke. But they didn't have time for slow. It was the middle of the day, during lessons and their absence in the school would only go unnoticed for so long.

 

"Doct–” she gasped in warning, but was unable to even finish saying his name as his thrust hit deep, touching that special place inside her that he always seemed to find so effortlessly.

 

"I know," he grunted against her ear, already ahead of her. His breath came out in hot pants against the nape of her neck as he continued to buck his hips, thrusting in and out of her in a sensual motion that was equal parts exhilarating and tender.

 

The Doctor's hands gripped her tightly, one low, over her belly, while the other traveled up her torso. He palmed her breast through her blouse, squeezing the soft fleshy mound in knowing fingers, as he quickened his strokes, pounding into her harder than before.

 

Clara moved with him, matching him thrust for thrust, her body jerking pleasantly with each colliding impact of their bodies. Soon the sinfully delightful sound of their flesh slapping together filled the small space of the supply closet.

 

He slammed into her, his heaving chest pressed up against her back, crowding her from behind, trapping her against the locked door. It was erotic, and exciting. The thrill of getting caught only made what they were doing more arousing. His fingers dug into her hips as he secured his grip, pulling her back into him with each mighty thrust.

 

Clara had to bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming in pure unadulterated pleasure. The way The Doctor just took her, raw and primal, almost possessively, like he was marking his territory... it was a major turn on.

 

The Doctor drove into her harder, making her quiver in delicious pleasure, her hips lifting and her toes curling as each stroke hit the mark. Clara was unable to suppress her approval of his ministrations, moaning his name as she rocked back into him.

 

"Oh, you like that, don't you? Does PE fuck you like this? Hmm, does he pleasure you like I can?” The Doctor huffed out a grunt against her neck, temporarily stilling inside her. He rolled his hips enticingly with a growl, just to annoy her.

 

She shook her head, craning her neck around so she could look him in the eye. He wrapped his body around hers, tugging her back flushed to his chest as he increased the speed of his strokes. Her mouth dropped open on a silent moan. The new angle almost did it for her.

 

She swayed against him, letting her body take control of her reactions. The Doctor kissed her roughly, while maintaining a steady bucking of his hips, sliding in and out of her with excruciating delight.

 

Clara panted heavily, so very close to crossing her pleasure threshold. All she needed was some more friction; just a little more and she'd tumble over the edge. Just then, before she could say anything to him, The Doctor slipped one of his talented hands between her legs, finding her clit easily.

 

He worked her effortlessly, matching each stroke of his thumb with the thrust of his hips. After that it didn't take long for her inner walls to flutter around him and shatter. Her mouth dropped in a silent scream as her entire body quaked and writhed in ecstasy with her release.

 

The Doctor held her tightly against his body; one hand sprawled out across her chest, while the other continued to work her between her legs, prolonging her orgasm. Clara blinked, gasping for air, always amazed at his ability to bring her so much heights of pleasure.

 

She tilted her hips, arching her back, bucking back into him with each and every stroke. His thrusts soon became erratic, and it wasn't long until he was following her over the edge. Clara's entire body quivered in the aftershocks of her orgasm as she felt him spill his seed inside her.

 

They stilled for a moment, bodies pressed tightly together, as they both panted heavily, recovering from their mutual releases. His body was slumped against hers, warm and inviting. She leaned back into him, loving the intimacy of the moment, the closeness.

 

"Hmm," Clara hummed softly, a coy smile spreading across her lips as she glanced back at him with hooded eyes. "Thank you, Doctor... that was perfect. I really needed that."

 

"When my companion asks for my help, how can I resist?" The Doctor grinned, voice rough. “Good answer," she said, pressing a kiss to his lips, savoring the way their mouths fit so perfectly together.

 

She let out a small groan of disapproval as he pulled back and slipped out of her, pouting at the loss of their connection. He flicked his thumb over her clit, making her gasp, earning him a small glare for trying to distract her as he worked at tucking himself back into his pants.

 

When he'd finished buckling his belt back into place, The Doctor knelt down and tenderly set to work at tasting the sticky fluid of their mutual pleasure from between her legs.

 

Clara stood there, legs apart, eyes closed, as she reveled in his gentle and loving touch of his tongue. He groaned at the sight of his seed running out of her. He caressed her bare backside, dropping a quick kiss on the small of her back, before straightening up and helping her back into her panties and jeans.

 

Clara squirmed when they tugged her panties back into place over her hips. They were soaked, making them uncomfortable. She wouldn't last too long in them.

 

Thankfully, she had a backup pair in her purse. Though, the purpose had been entirely different when she'd stashed them there. She helped The Doctor straighten his brown coat and black holey jumper, while he did his best to comb her hair with his fingers.

 

"Have I told you how much I wish you were mine?" The Doctor asked, tenderly running his hand down the side of her face.

 

She flicked her eyes up to meet his. "Yes," she confirmed. "I'll end things with Danny, I promise,” “Good,” The Doctor said, leaning in to press a loving kiss against her lips.

 

She sighed into his mouth, resting her hands over his thumping hearts. "I only want you," she murmured against his lips, rewarding him with one last kiss before she pulled away, exhaling slowly in an attempt to steady her rapidly beating heart.

 

Cheeks still flushed from their vigorous activities, Clara glanced at her wristwatch and frowned. They'd been gone a little longer than she would have liked. If they hurried, they'd get back to her classroom before the bell rang. "We should probably get back." He nodded in agreement, and gestured for her to lead the way.

 

Opening the door, Clara led the way back out into the hallway, The Doctor not far behind. He nearly stumbled into her as she halted almost immediately in shock when they encountered a wide-eyed Danny staring at them with a mixture of surprise and repulsion.

 

"Are you sure there's nothi...” his eyebrows scrunched together in anger as realization struck as he took in their slightly disheveled appearance. "Clara, you didn't...” “We did.” The Doctor interrupted.

 

“You had sex with him?! I don't know why I'm surprised, I knew this would happen... Well Clara, I think it's safe to say that we're done here,” He immediately turned and stalked away.

 

Clara blushed red, completely embarrassed and angry that he'd found out that way. She hid her face in her hands and shook her head, mortified. The Doctor, however, just stood there, chuckling as he slid his hands into his pockets.

 

"Good seeing you, Danny," he hollered after the fleeing teacher.


End file.
